Second round
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Excuse-moi cher lecteur/lectrice, mais pourrais-tu cliquer sur le titre de cette histoire ? J'ai besoin de toi pour qu'elle prenne tout son sens. Cela ne te prendra que cinq minutes" "cinq minutes ?" "En fait, tout dépendra de toi, tu veux bien essayer ?" "Je ne sais pas, je suis important/e là-dedans ?" "Bien sûr, t'es même l'un des personnages principaux !"


Disclaimer : Sanji ne m'appartient pas (déception ultime !) mais appartient à Oda-sama.

Ndla : Vous avez été encore piégé ha !

A ceux et celles qui sont déjà convaincu par "_Et puis quoi encore ?_" bravo ! Vous avez gagné le droit de passer votre chemin, car ici je ne fais que réaffirmer mon avis. Je les tourne d'une autre manière car j'ai eu quelques reviews d'anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je déteste ce statut d'anonyme car aucune conversation n'est possible.

Je vous l'accorde, mettre plus de six mois pour leur pondre une réponse, on se moque un peu du monde mais si je l'avais posté aussitôt, ça aurait peut-être eu moins d'impact,ou en tout cas, ça m'aurait fait passer pour une harceleuse.

Je vous vois déjà grimacer : "raaaah mais elle nous gonfle celle-là, elle a pas compris que ça sert à rien ?" Peut-être avez-vous raison, peut-être avez-vous tort. Toutefois, je ne veux pas baisser les bras sans lancer un dernier S.O.S. Peut-être que, en insistant de cette façon, vous comprendrez à quel point c'est important pour nous. Sceptique de nature, je vais laisser cet OS parler de lui-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Second round**

.

Mettons le décors en place veux-tu ? Tu es en train de lire une fanfiction, peinarde, sourire aux lèvres, assise sur ton canapé / ta chaise / ton fauteuil. Tu t'es dit, en fermant cet onglet, une fois avoir consommé une nouvelle histoire sans avoir laissé ton avis, que l'auteur n'en aurait rien faire, qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, que d'autres lui laisseront des reviews à ta place. Que personne ne saurait et que ça n'aurait aucune répercussion sur l'auteur.

Dommage pour toi, moi je sais très bien ce que ça fait et je ne compte te laisser éteindre plus de passion. Trop c'est trop.

Ta porte vole maintenant, passe en coupe-vent à un mètre de toi pour se briser sur le mur face à elle. Dommage, vraiment, t'aurais pu continuer ta petite vie sans jamais me rencontrer. Fille ou garçon, je m'en tamponne, je compte bien m'occuper de toi, espèce de lâche ! Plus de six mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu, je t'ai manqué ? Non ? Tant mieux !

― Attends, LauChan, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « fille ou garçon » ?

― Je suis pourtant claire Sanji, non ? Peut-être que tu viens d'agresser la porte de la chambre d'une fille.

― … Ok, je m'arrête là. Je t'adore LauChan, mais pas au point de faire dans le favoritisme.

― Je m'en doutais, moi et ma plume, on s'occupe du reste. Tu peux t'en aller, merci !

Oui, Sanji s'en va mais je ne suis pas seule pour t'affronter. J'ai toujours ma petite plume qui, elle, ne me laisse pas tomber bien qu'on se soit déjà battu moult fois. C'est la recette du succès. Tu l'as sentie l'ironie ?

― Franchement, t'aurais pu défoncer la porte toi-même.

― Je suis ta plume, rappelle-toi. C'est toi qui clame haut et fort que qu'elle est raffinée, subtile… Tu parles ! Parfaitement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là, rappelle moi ?

― La ferme.

J'entre, enfin j'essaye, avec ce gentleman qui me suit partout où je vais. La représentation de ma plume, oui, tu te souviens ? Courts cheveux noirs, yeux gris, charmeur, vêtu de son éternel costard-cravate, oui, ce satané crétin ! Il proteste face à mon agressivité :

― Hé !

Mouais bon, juste pour marquer le coup quoi.

J'entre, donc, accompagnée. Je ne suis pas commode, je te le dis tout net. La coupe est pleine, trop c'est trop. Je suis hors de moi. Tant d'irrespect, tant de mépris, d'indifférence ! Maintenant, plus d'excuse, plus d'interlocuteur indirect. Je te parle, face à face, histoire que tu te sentes un peu concernée.

Parce que oui, faut qu'on parle. Ah et puisqu'on en ait aux éclaircissements, appelons mon compagnon… A.

― Pourquoi A. ? J'ai un nom, plusieurs même !

― C'est plus facile et puis dévoilée ton identité, ce serait peut-être spoiler sur plusieurs années. Je me suis assez grillée comme ça à cause de ces abrutis.

A. ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Ses yeux gris pétillent, lueur moqueuse et ô frustrante. Il se penche vers toi, envahi par une fausse pitié qui le ravi. Oui, c'est bien ma plume, une part de moi-même.

― Je suis désolé, j'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Tiens le coup d'accord ? C'est comme retirer un pansement, ça fait mal au début et puis on oublie.

Cette perspective me révulse.

― Oh et puis, munie-toi d'un dico parce que MlleLau est du genre à user de mots genre « rédhibitoire », « sporadique »… et d'autres assez vieillots, sans sourciller et ça tous les jours.

― Les prends pas pour des idiots.

― Je ne fais que dire que tu t'es toujours vue comme une sorte de défenseuse de la langue française. Tu reprends les personnes qui font une petite erreur de vocabulaire et tu serres les dents dès qu'une personne fait une faute de syntaxe.

Pfff, je n'aime pas cette façon qu'il a de me présenter. Je ne suis pas une psychopathe !

― Contente-toi de m'épauler compris ?

Il opine, croise les bras et se recule. Je le sais, il va essayer de me freiner. Il adoucit mes propos, il tente en tout cas. Je me tourne vers toi, toi qui ne comprends pas en quoi tu as fauté. Toi qui te crois dans ton bon droit en ignorant ceux qui osent publier, exposer leur univers sur cette toile cruelle. Toi qui deviens une araignée, qui aime croquer à pleine dents ces auteurs en herbe qui ne veulent que rêver.

Quand j'y repense, mon cœur fait des ratés.

― Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?

Piqué au plus vif, tu essaies de broder une excuse.

― Ben…

― Non, ne lui réponds surtout pas. Laisse-la finir et profite d'une brèche.

A., aka la plume pernicieuse. Je poursuis, imperturbable :

― Tu viens juste d'ignorer un timide mais courageux auteur dont l'histoire t'a pourtant plu. Parce que tu as aimé non ?

Tu regardes A., te disant que ce type est plus avenant que moi, qu'il allait te soutenir, lui te fais signe de répondre de manière concise en imitant les ciseaux avec sa main.

― Oui.

― Alors pourquoi partir comme un voleur ?

A. me jette un regard surpris puis un sourire se dessine. Oui bon d'accord, message reçu. Je rectifie.

― Mets-toi à leur place.

D'un coup, tu reprends du poil de la bête en te croyant dans ton bon droit.

― Mais je vois pas l'intérêt de brosser ces gens dans le sens du poil. Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! On est là pour passer un bon moment pas pour servir de soutient narcissique à la pléiade d'écrivains en herbe qui publient !

Tu te souviens, revieweuse anonyme ? Combien ai-je été fâchée par ces propos, ô combien vexée ! Aujourd'hui, après tant de temps de réflexion, je vois clair : tu n'as tout simplement pas saisi mon point de vue, tu as pris quelques cas pour une généralité. Tu n'avais profité du sujet que pour faire ton propre coup de gueule. Tu as refusé ma main tendue.

J'aurai aimé discuter avec toi pour ne pas avoir à régler mes comptes en public. Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui aiment humilier. J'ai été trop souvent blessée pour y éprouver du plaisir. Comme tant d'auteurs en herbe.

― Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, dis-tu en reniflant avec mépris, un passe-temps demande de l'investissement mais nous, lecteur, on ne vous a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour publier.

― Certes, non.

Je l'admets, certains auteurs doivent être snob mais je tiens à brandir la bannière de ceux qui sont passionnés à un autre degré.

― Les reviews sont un cadeau pour nous. Toi, je suppose, tu dois avoir des hobbies, des passe-temps non ? Tu pratiques un sport peut-être ? Tu n'aimes pas cette sensation de bonheur quand tu fais ce qu'il te plait ? Quand on te complimente, quand on te donne des critiques constructives pour que tu t'améliores, tu ne ressens pas de la joie ? Savoir que tu peux être bien meilleur, ça ne te rend pas impatient, tu ne te sens pas rassuré ? Si tu te mangeais des avis négatifs et blessants, nullement constructifs, ça ne te ferait pas mal ?

Tu ne réponds pas, tu réfléchis, un peu.

― Vous en faites pas mal des victimes avec vos critiques et vos silences ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? A cause de tes pairs, de vos silences butés et hautains, une autre de mes homologues voient sa flamme s'en aller. Cette flamme de passionnée qui nous est tous si chère… tu aimerais qu'on maltraite la tienne ? Nous avons le courage de croire qu'on peut vous faire passer un petit moment, rien qu'un petit moment, loin du monde réel et de sa cruauté. Grâce à ces histoires, on s'évade tous ensemble !

Mon avis est très tranché, je l'accepte. J'ai un avis bien arrêté sur l'être humain, que j'évite et que j'abhorre de plus en plus.

― Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, trois secondes pour dire « c'est bien » ou « ça m'a plu » ?

Oui bon, c'est peu mais mieux que rien. On s'en contente. Je me tourne vers A. qui vient de parler, s'est avancé, me couvant du regard avec une bienveillance dont je n'ai pas encore l'habitude. On se querelle si souvent !

― Je ne dis pas que tu veux mieux connaître l'auteure derrière l'écran, continue A., mais si tu faisais du dessin ou de la peinture par exemple, tu ne voudrais pas avoir d'avis ?

― Je n'en quémanderai pas moi !

Tu es sur la défensive, encore. La discussion se stérilise, je voulais tant que tu morfles, tant t'agonir mais cela ne ferait rien avancer. Je ne cherche qu'à discuter avec toi, silencieux lecteur, ne repousse pas indéfiniment cette main tendue.

― Mais tous les auteurs n'en quémandent pas.

― De toute façon, y a pas que moi comme lecteur.

Tu hausses les épaules, indifférent. A. profite de cette brèche.

― Ah oui ? Tu préfères laisser la parole à d'autre ? C'est ce que tu ferais si tu parlais avec une personne, face-à-face ?

Estocade pernicieuse qui nous ressemble bien. Je complète :

― Dis-toi que ta voix ne vaut pas moins que les autres, auteurs ou lecteurs compris. Chaque auteur a sa personnalité, sa sensibilité, n'oublie jamais ! Si, un jour, le fandom perdait ses bons auteurs et qu'il ne restait que quelques histoires qui ne correspondent pas à ce que tu cherches, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Ne serais-tu pas déçue ? Tu en voudrais à ces auteurs qui ont cessé d'écrire n'est-ce pas ?

― Tu fais un jugement de valeurs en disant qu'il y a forcément des auteurs moins bons que d'autres.

A mon tour de hausser les épaules, mains dans les poches.

― Ça fait un bail que je l'ai admis. Je ne suis qu'une petite auteure hautaine qui trie ce qu'elle lit. Je fais comme tout le monde en somme, même toi. Qu'on en soit conscient ou non, on est d'abord centré sur nous-mêmes par réflexe.

Tu peux répliquer, vas-y donc ! Je ne pense pas avoir réponse à tout, loin de là, mais je compte bien affirmer mon avis avec autant de passion qu'il le faudra. Tu n'as que ta véhémence et ta jalousie pour toi.

― Mais t'avais pas déjà fait un OS sur ce sujet ? Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas recueilli assez de review de soutient, tu retentes ta chance ?

A. est offusqué, je le vois, je le sens. S'en prendre à moi, à mes écrits, c'est aussi l'insulter, lui. Il est la part la plus secrète de ma passion pour l'écriture, sa forme la plus parfaite aussi. Je ne dis pas là qu'il l'est totalement.

Je suis maintenant d'un calme qui m'étonne.

― Oui j'en ai déjà fait un mais il méritait d'avoir une suite plus claire. Je ne cherche pas absolument à avoir du soutient, je veux assurer le mien aux autres. Je suis heureuse qu'on me soutienne, je ne le nie pas, je remercie ces personnes, je les adore ! Cependant, je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, résultat, je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'une auteure que j'admire voulait ranger ses billes et s'apprêtait à quitter le fandom. Vous avez failli détruire une autre auteure, que j'admire tout autant, et je n'ai pas voulu insister davantage, juste le temps d'un OS, parce que finalement, elle est revenue.

Je reprends mon souffle pour faire refluer ma peine. Satanée manie de compatir !

― J'ai souvent été tenté de partir et puis je pense à ces auteures là, qui ont le courage de rester. Je veux faire quelque chose pour elles.

J'esquisse un sourire.

― J'ai été très tenté de faire intervenir le CP9 pour cet OS, ça aurait fait très plaisir à ma super-bêta-reader. Je vous en veux réellement pour l'avoir autant dégoûtée. Vous n'avez pas une once de compassion. Vous êtes petits, mesquins, méchants. Vous êtes en train de tuer un site qui se veut être un site de partage.

Oui, j'ai bel et bien insisté sur ce mot. PARTAGE. Trop difficile de le comprendre ? Attendez… Le temps de piquer un dictionnaire… Voilà « partage » : action de partager.

― T'as pas le dictionnaire le plus récent, me fait remarquer A.

― Pas ma faute si les gens ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire !

― Et sinon t'as pas plus percutant ?

― Non… Ah si ! « Qui concernent deux ou plusieurs personnes, réciproque »

― C'est une définition qui date du XVIIème siècle.

― C'est exactement le message qu'on veut faire passer alors tu ne vas pas chipoter ! Ce n'est pas comme si cette définition était surannée !

A. lance un regard presque complice vers toi en entendant ce dernier mot. Je m'empourpre. Je ne suis pas une vieille dans le corps d'une jeune femme tout de même !

― Oui, je vais pas faire ma MlleLau.

J'aimerais effacer ce sourire malicieux.

― Conclusion, il faut que nous nous entendions un peu mieux, toi et moi.

C'est à toi que je parle, chère personne qui consomme avidement nos histoires.

― Sans toi, il n'y a pas d'auteurs et sans auteurs, il n'y a pas de lecteurs. Pigé ? Fais-les partir et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

― Certains ne répondent pas aux reviews alors à quoi ça sert ?

Ça aussi, je ne le sais que trop bien. Les auteurs ne sont pas tout blanc non plus toutefois ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Ne jamais faire de quelques cas une généralité. Faites comme nous, persévérez et vous trouverez un interlocuteur !

― Tant qu'ils te remercient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça va non ?

― Faudrait qu'ils fassent cet effort.

― Il faut savoir prêter attention à ces personnes qui le font déjà. Fais une distinction, nom d'une pipe !

― Juron vieillot.

― Ah, bon sang de bois alors ?

Le regard plein de pitié de A. vaut toutes les remarques sarcastiques du monde. Moi qui essaye d'être polie pour une fois ! Je suis lasse, tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être Don Quichotte. Tu aimes me contredire non ? Alors affirme que j'ai tort sur ce point en laissant des reviews. Je suis si lasse que je vais m'en arrêter là. Je ne te demande pas d'en mettre sur celles qui te déplaisent mais de donner ton avis. Que tu nous lisent jusqu'au bout, ce n'est pas assez. Peut-être est-ce que tu le fais parce que tu gardes espoir, a des attentes particulières. Nous ne sommes pas médium, dites quelque chose !

― Allons-y. Parler plus longtemps avec ce genre de personne ne sert à rien, on va encore me reprocher de faire trop long alors que je ne fais que défendre des intérêts tout à fait louables.

A. me regarde partir avec désapprobation puis se tourne vers toi. Il se permet un petit silence théâtralement dramatique avant de prendre la parole :

― Je tiens à t'expliquer un truc même si je sais bien que je me fais l'avocat du diable: Si MlleLau est aussi chiante avec ça, c'est parce qu'elle éprouve de l'empathie pour les autres auteures. Le manque de reviews et la cruauté de certains lecteurs ne la rendraient pas aussi amère s'il n'y avait pas autant d'auteurs qu'elle admire qui sont dans le même cas. Si elle fait ce second OS, c'est aussi parce qu'elle préfère être la cible de ces critiques plutôt que ce soit une autre personne. Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, ni même à la rendre plus agréable à tes yeux, considère que c'est une façon pour elle de vous tendre une nouvelle fois la main.

― C'est très présomptueux de sa part de se faire la porte-parole.

Tu ne te débines pas, dans l'affrontement jusqu'au bout.

― C'est vrai mais sinon, qui d'autre aurait la force de devenir une cible ? Une autre personne lui a emboîté le pas, au premier OS, c'est bien suffisant pour elle.

Là-dessus, il m'emboîte le pas. On a encore trop de travail pour rester les bras ballants plus longtemps. Maintenant que je suis de retour, il va falloir se bouger pour proposer toujours plus d'histoire pour divertir ces lecteurs exigeants !

**.**

**.**

― Salut, on a deux mots à te dire… A cause de toi, une de nos fans va peut-être cessé d'écrire sur moi !

― Jabura t'es pas le seul membre du CP9 et puis cette proie est à moi !

― Dis donc la girafe tu ne vas pas commencer hein ? Cette proie est à moi !

― A moi, satané cabot !

― Tu sais quoi ? Celui qui l'attrape le premier a gagné.

Ah… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolée !

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Au fait, A.

― Quoi encore ?

― Merci d'être là.

― … De rien par contre ça fait très narcissique. Et puis ça va sembler bizarre à pas mal de monde. Combien vont se demander qui je suis réellement ?

― Tant pis, ça ne fait qu'un truc à rajouter sur la liste de mes défauts. Quant à toi… Bah ! T'es qu'un gentleman qui me suit 24 heures sur 24 et qui correspond à une espèce de… matérialisation de mon inspiration, de mon courage. Donc ma plume en somme. Tu saisis ?

― Élémentaire ma chère…

J'hésite un peu puis me lance.

― Tu vas rester encore longtemps avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai l'air d'une enfant, à poser une question aussi stupide et dénuée de bon sens. Pourtant, pas une once de moquerie ne peut se lire sur son visage. Il se contente d'ébouriffer mes longs cheveux bruns en me répondant :

― Aussi longtemps qu'il te faudra.

* * *

Je ne suis pas naïve, je n'apporte pas la panacée mais si insister à ce sujet peut convaincre encore quelques personnes, je poste cet OS sans aucun regret ! Je m'en prends à tout le monde en restant lucide.

Je ne demande pas des reviews systématiques. Vous, lecteurs, sachez être respectueux envers les auteurs. Auteurs, respectez vos lecteurs ! C'est drôle mais je crois que je ne suis pas la première à l'avoir dit...

On parle entre auteurs, entre lecteurs. Le bouche à oreille, sur ce site, existe (je le sais, je suis connue dans le coin bien malgré moi au départ ; c'est flatteur, certes, mais aussi troublant pour quelqu'un de timide comme moi !). Le texte amène toujours à la discussion, l'encourage, alors pourquoi refuser ?

J'espére qu'il y aura plus de personne qui y réfléchirons à deux fois avant de fermer un onglet sans poster de review.

Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient me contredire, réfléchissez-bien. Je suis ouverte à la discussion, encore faut-il que vous soyez assez courageux pour admettre que vous avez au moins aussi tort que ces auteurs muets.

... Je viens de me rendre compte que je parle de beaucoup de monde dans cet OS. Je tiens à renouveler mes remerciements à toutes ces personnes qui me soutiennent, que je veux soutenir à mon tour. Je remercie aussi **SwordsgirlJackie** qui a aussi fait entendre sa voix à ce sujet dans "_Des mots, un message_", qui a essayé de faire revivre ce fandom.

Merci à vous tous !


End file.
